ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Jungle Out There
In It's a Jungle Out There, an incredibly powerful animal demon escapes from his statue prison and turns the animals of New York City into fierce, aggressive, talking beasts that proceed to take over the city.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 25. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Professor Joanna Barnes Ral Sydney Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Janine's Car Ecto-2 Amplified Skates Locations Firehouse Bronx Zoo Plot On a story evening, cargo was being unloaded at a harbor in New York. Professor Barnes begged the dock foreman to be careful with a certain crate. It contained a 3000 year old statue. The dock foreman yelled to Murray, the crane operator, but a lightning bolt suddenly struck the line. The crate crashed to the ground. A wisp of smoke exited the statue before everyone came upon the statue. The smoke manifested and revealed a long-imprisoned animal demon named Ral. Professor Barnes confirmed the statue was intact. Ral eavesdropped on them then left the harbor. Outside the Firehouse, a dog huddled near the entrance. Up on the second floor, everyone was watching a Lassie movie. Slimer prepared to eat a giant sandwich when Peter mused it would be great to have a dog around. Slimer is known too pleased by the suggestion. Outside, Ral engulfed the dog as it passed by. While Janine answered a phone call, Slimer checked the door. Slimer took the dog inside and called everyone down. Everyone agreed to keep the dog but as it licked Slimer, its expression changed. Slimer prepared a meal for the dog but it refused to eat it. The dog then stood on two legs and dumped the food into the trash. It then took Slimer's sandwich and ate it. Slimer flew off to the sleeping quarters and hid under the covers. Peter decided to check on the dog with Slimer. Peter woke the dog up and made him to several tricks. After awhile, the dog suddenly grabbed Peter by the collar and told him it doesn't beg, fetch, or play dead. Peter and Slimer returned to the sleeping quarters and hid under the covers. The dog entered the quarters armed with a Proton Pack. He went down a fire pole, vaporized it, then took off in Ecto-1. Janine showed the guys the bowl of goldfish, who were also acting oddly. Meanwhile, Ral entered the city zoo. Soon enough, the Ghostbusters got a call from the zoo. The Ghostbusters suited up and hailed a taxi cab. Egon observed they were going in the wrong direction. The driver turned out to be a gorilla. They became stuck in high traffic with animals driving the vehicles! Winston sighted Ecto-1 and the guys tried to sneak over to it. The animals spotted them and charged. Peter was about to blast them but Egon reminded him they were animals, not ghosts. The guys drove off for the zoo. At the zoo, it was too quiet. Egon, however, noted a P.K.E. reading high enough to power a small city. They were ambushed by animals and stripped of their equipment. They were imprisoned and taunted until Ral stepped forward. He rallied the animals and led them on a march to take over New York City. Janine and Slimer arrived at the zoo and hid from Ral and his army just in time. Janine then freed the Ghostbusters. Peter assured everyone he had a plan. In the city, Ecto-1 cut off the march. After the animals chased after Ecto, which was only occupied by Janine and Slimer, Ral was surrounded. Ray and Winston were aboard Ecto-2 and Peter and Egon popped up from behind some garbage cans. Ral proved to be too fast and dodged the Proton Streams with relative ease, almost causing the Ghostbusters to shoot each other. Egon and Peter fired up their untested skates and took off after them. On the way, Egon got another idea and radioed Ray to turn on Ecto-2's loudspeaker and put it on a higher frequency. Like a glorified dog whistle, the frequency stopped Ral in his tracks. While Ral was distracted, Peter and Egon confined and trapped him. Just as the gorilla taxi driver ripped off the driver side door of Ecto-1, the animals all reverted to normal. The dog Slimer found ran past Slimer to its real owner, a little girl. She thanked the Ghostbusters for reuniting her with her dog, Sydney. At the Firehouse, Janine introduced the guys to a puppy. It spoke and said its name was "Buster." Everyone ran away. Janine shouted it was just a toy and Slimer blew a raspberry at it. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 18 and June 10, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987). *"It's a Jungle Out There" was the original title of the episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" until it was changed to reflect a literary reference.Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) Episode Introduction. Time Life Entertainment. *The Ghostbusters, Janine, and Slimer watched a Lassie movie. *Peter Venkman mentions Marlin Perkins, a famous zoologist and former host of "Wild Kingdom," while trying to bust Rall.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:46-13:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Swell. Where's Marlin Perkins when you need him?" **Marlin Perkins would be mentioned again by Kylie Griffin in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Slimer's Sacrifice." *Janine's third car appeared in this episode. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ItsAJungleOutThere21.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere01.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere02.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere03.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere22.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere23.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere04.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere05.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere24.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere06.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere25.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere26.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere07.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere08.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere09.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere27.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere10.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere28.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere11.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere12.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere29.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere30.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere13.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere31.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere14.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere15.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere32.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere16.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere33.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere34.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere35.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere36.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere17.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere18.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere19.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere20.jpg Collages and Edits NewYorkHarborinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ZooinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimalsinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JaninescarEcto1inItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimalsinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineSlimerEcto1inItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsRallinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsRallinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastergoingoffinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AmplifiedSkatescollage01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AmplifiedSkatescollage02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTrapcaptureinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimalsinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode